Perkins Academy for Young Women
by EmmyMichelle
Summary: Andrea is new to Perkins Academy. Perkins shares some of it's halls with the all-boys school, Dalton Academy. Andrea never believed that her first day at an all-girls school she would find herself lost in halls filled with boys. Trying to find her way back, she knocks over a mysterious boy, who helps her find her way back. Will Andrea get to see this "prince charming" again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I finally had an idea for a story. Yay! Well, this is like a Dalton story (Warblers will be involved) And it's pretty much a little universe I created at Dalton. I added Perkins(You will find out how) and I can't stop writing. It's an addiction. So, I hope you like it! ~Emily**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! This is a harmless story! (:**

CHAPTER ONE

I walked into Perkins Academy alone on my first day. My parents could've cared less what was going on in my life, so of course they would just ship me off to a private school and not even help me settle in. I walked around the school, searching for the office, but every room looked as official as the last and it seemed like I was walking in circles.

Soon, I started to notice the students going from girls to boys. _Weird, _I thought. My mother had told me it was an all girls school.

I figured I was in the wrong place when I no longer saw any girls around, and I quickly turned around to try to find my way back. However, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, because I crashed into the poor guy walking behind me.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I quickly apologized.

"Hey, it's fine. You're obviously new, we see a lot of lost ones from Perkins in these halls a lot," he said.

"Wait, so where am I?" I asked, and he laughed.

"You've entered the wonderful land of Dalton Academy. We are very sorry to confuse you, but Perkins and Dalton are technically one school divided into two. We aren't really allowed to mix, but us Dalton boys are allowed to help the pretty lost girls find their way back," he explained, holding out his hand for me to take so he could guide me back through the sea of people. I blushed, and took his hand and he helped me back to where the girls were rushing to their classes. "I'm afraid this is where we part. I can't be late for rehearsals."

"Rehearsals? For what?" I asked.

"Warblers practice," he said, I almost questioned what he was talking about, but I decided I would try to find the office instead.

"Okay, well, thanks. And I'm Andrea, by the way," I finally introduced. He smiled.

"I'm Nick. So, I guess I'll see you around Andrea," he said, giving my hand a quick kiss and walking away. My face turned another shade darker.

"Bye, Nick," I whispered, fully aware that he couldn't hear me.

XXX

Once I had found the office, I immediately stepped in to get my schedule and room assignment. The office must have only belonged to the dean, for I stepped right into a personal office.

"Um, hi, I'm Andrea Jennings. I'm here for my schedule, and sorry I'm late, I got a little lost," I explained to her.

"Oh, it's fine. We're used to that here. It's a bit confusing, especially with Dalton so close, and by close I mean one wrong turn and you're swarmed by boys. But trust me, it will get easier to navigate. And once you do know where you are going, try to steer stay away from Dalton. We don't want the boys and girls to mix," she told me. _Oh, _I thought, _Well there foes my chance of possibly seeing Nick the Warbler, whatever that is, again._

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm the dean here, Mrs. Hammond. I have your schedule in your file here, just let me find it." She started looking through a folder on her desk. "Here it is, Andrea Parker Jennings. Such a pretty name. Anyway, I will call your roommate down so she can show you to your dorm. You can have the day to get settled if you would like, but you must show up to your classes tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hammond," I said.

About 15 minutes later, a girl walked in to the office. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Hammond?" she asked.

"Hope, this is your new roommate, Andrea Jennings. Andrea, this is Hope Elliot. She will show you to your dorm, and you both can have the rest of the day off so you, Andrea, can have some help unpacking." Mrs. Hammond told us. I grabbed my schedule and my book bag, thanked Mrs. Hammond, and followed the girl, Hope, to our room.

XXX

I got locked out of my dorm on the first day. I knew it would happen, just not so quickly.

"Just give me a sec, I know it's in this purse somewhere. I swear, this thing is like Narnia." she said.

"I have mine. I know where it is. It will take me five seconds. Would you like me to get it?" I asked her, trying not to laugh at her struggles. She looked at me and pouted.

"Fine," she sighed. I laughed and grabbed my key, unlocked the door, and walked in. The room had two beds, to dressers, each with a mirror hanging above them, and a bathroom, which was right by the door. Perfect for after class emergencies.

The first bed was obviously Hope's. It had her own comforter on it, and a pair of PJs were thrown on it at the end, probably the result of running late before class.

The second bed only had a sheet and two pillows without cases on it. I guessed it was mine, and I was glad I thought to bring my comforter and pillow cases. My bags were sitting on the floor by the bed.

"Are we a hotel now or what?" Hope laughed. I knew this was just a result of my driver being in a hurry, but I didn't tell Hope that. I didn't want her knowing my parents didn't care enough to help me on my first day. What kind of impression would that make? So I just laughed with her and started to make my bed.

XXX

"So, anything interesting happen on your first day?" Hope asked me as she helped me unpack my clothes.

"Well, I got lost. And I ended up over at Dalton. But some really nice guy I ran into, literally, helped me back," I laughed.

"Was he cute?" Hope asked, leaning closer like it would make the news more interesting.

"Sort of," I said, and I blushed remembering the feel of his hand as he guided me back to Perkins.

"He was cute," she teased. "Did you get his name?"

"Nick, I think. He didn't tell me a last name. He said he had to get somewhere."

"Nick. I can only think of one Dalton boy named Nick. Nick Montgomery. Did he say whether or not he was in the Warblers? I think they had practice today so he may have been heading there," she reasoned.

"Actually, he did say something about Warblers. What is that anyway? A club?" I asked.

"It's the Dalton show choir. They're a capella. And really good. I have a couple friends in that group, Nick is mutual, but I can get to know him with you." Hope teased. I laughed.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" she squealed, and I cracked up.

"So do you have a boyfriend in the Warblers or something?" I asked. Hope pretended to choke.

"No. Never. My best friend goes to Dalton, his name is Trent. He is in the Warblers. He's friends with Nick, I believe. I'll text him later," Hope said.

"Sounds good," I said.

XXX

"So, technically school hours are over now," Hope said, sitting on my bed, flipping through some of my pictures of my old friends.

"And?" I asked.

"We should go watch the Warblers practice! It's so breathtaking to watch them perform, and you get to see your prince charming!" she squealed. After I told her the story of how he helped me, she started calling him my "prince" because he had "saved me."

"No! I will embarrass myself!" I protested. She put down my pictures and walked over to my dresser, where I had organized all of my make-up on.

"Come here and make yourself pretty. You look like the room swallowed you and threw you back up. It's the stress of moving in, I've been there," she said plainly. I would have been offended if she hadn't of been right. I quickly started to fix my hair and make-up. "This is you agreeing. I will find my shoes."

I groaned at her persistence. But I couldn't help but smile. I was going to see Nick. And hear him sing. I always liked guys who performed, probably because it was what I loved to do as well. And now that I knew we had this in common, I was overjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter two is here! I have issues trying to stop writing so it's pretty long... and BTW two people followed my story and I got a review. Yay! So can I please get another review for this chapter? K thanks (: ~Emily**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. Glee is Ryan Murphy's. (:**

CHAPTER TWO

Hope had practically dragged me to the halls of Dalton. "How do you know where we're going? I thought we weren't allowed to mix with the boys?" I kept asking.

"During school hours. When school hours are over, we always hang with the guys. And the Warblers are like my bros. And since Perkins doesn't have a show choir, I go to their rehearsal and sing along a lot," she explained.

"You sing?" I asked. She nodded.

"And I play guitar. Acoustic and electric. Just not for people. That's personal." I decided not to pry on that topic.

Soon, I started to hear singing. Not just ordinary singing, but the kind that fills your heart and you just need to hear more. And it was a capella. Even better.

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep  
Dreamed of para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Para- para- paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh_

Hope smiled. "He usually doesn't get solos."

I listened carefully to the song. It sounded beautiful with the a capella, and the singer had the voice of an angel.

_Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly._

I had to hear more. Hope and I sped up, and when we finally reached the room they were practicing in, Hope stopped in the doorway to watch.

I couldn't get a glimpse of the soloist, but I did see the group. They were just standing in a formation, most likely staying still for the tempo of the song. Only as the song came to a close did I see the lead shift his movement so I could catch a glimpse.

And the angel was my prince charming. When the song ended, Hope rushed in. "That sounded great, guys! Are you using that for sectionals?" she asked.

"Possibly," answered one of the guys in formation, who was obviously a leader.

"Oh, and Prince Charming, I've brought you you're princess," Hope told Nick, gesturing to me. My face instantly flushed.

"This is Andrea?" a guy asked, stepping out of the formation. This cause the other guys to all move around the room, either sitting down or starting their own conversations. "Nick, you said she was pretty, but this one is gorgeous! I'm Trent, by the way. Hope probably told you about me."

"She has. Nice to meet you, Trent," I said. I turned to see Nick glaring past me, but it took me a second to notice his red face and his gaze directed toward Trent. _Could he possibly like me? _I thought. But I had only just met him. This kind of feeling couldn't of happened that fast. Plus, I didn't even know him.

"So can we watch you guys today? We promise we'll be good," Hope begged. Trent looked towards a boy listening to the conversation. He nodded. "Yay!" Hope squealed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me onto a couch with her.

The boys got back into formation and started to do a faster song.

_La la la la la  
La la na na na  
La la la la la  
La la na na na_

Trent stepped forward from the group, beaming. "He has a solo!" Hoped whispered, cheering for her friend silently.

_Girl I've been all over the world  
Looking for you  
I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
And you're overdue_

I was impressed. These boys can sing. And they were all dancing and having a good time, too. I suddenly missed being able to do things like this with friends, and knowing that Perkins doesn't have a group like this made me feel even worse.

_You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la  
You, you make me feel that_

Hope and I were smiling and laughing at the guys; they were all trying to one-up each others' dance moves while singing and moving around the room.

Trent walked over to Hope, grabbed her hand, and made her start dancing too. I laughed at her horrible moves compared to the guys, but I really felt out of place without her with me.

When the song ended, I decided I would go back to the dorm. I stood up and walked out of the room. About halfway down the hallway I realized Hope had the key.

I turned around, only to crash into someone coming the other way, sending us both crashing to the ground. I landed on my back and hit my head off the ground.

"I'm so sorry, " the person said. "Are you okay?" I tried to see who it was, but my head was still spinning. "Let me help you," he said, and he pulled me up. I was finally able to see straight, and I noticed this boy was extremely cute.

"I'm Terry Huffman," he introduced. I smiled.

"I'm Andrea Jennings," I told him.

"You're the girl Nick was telling us about when he came late for rehearsal, right?" he asked. My heart sank. I should've known he was only talking about me because I caused him to be late.

"That's me. The klutzy, lost new girl over at Perkins Academy," I laughed. He laughed with me, and then he suddenly took something out of his pocket.

"Hope told me to give this to you. Said you didn't have your key. But now that I've caused you injury, I'll walk with you to make sure you don't hurt yourself anymore," he said.

"You don't have to. You should stay at your rehearsal," I protested. He smiled at me.

"It's almost over. Just let me help a pretty girl?" he asked. I immediately thought of Nick when Terry said this.

"I, um, I just-" I couldn't think of the words. Terry's mesmerizing smile vanished from his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded. "Just let me help you." I decided not to protest, and we walked through the halls together, back to the dormitories of Perkins.

XXX

"So not only did you get completely lost on your first day, but Hope got you guys locked out of your room, too? You girls are going to have a good time this year," Terry laughed. We had been sitting in my dorm just talking for about half an hour. I smiled at him.

"So do you like singing? I mean, you must like it if you're a Warbler, but what do you plan to do with it?" I asked.

"I plan to sing a love song for the girl of my dreams. And then I will become a successful lawyer, just like my dad," he answered, obviously not liking that plan.

"Why don't you do something a little more musically inclined? Like a Broadway actor, or even a music teacher?" I asked. He sighed.

"That's not the plan," he said plainly. I came up with an idea. I picked up my phone and started scrolling through my songs.

"What are you doing?" Terry asked.

"Do you like Mumford & Sons?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to sing for me," I told him, and I started playing my favorite Mumford & Sons song for him. He smiled, obviously knowing the song. When the words started he began to sing along.

_It's empty in the valley of your heart  
The sun, it rises slowly as you walk  
Away from all the fears  
And all the faults you've left behind_

_ The harvest left no food for you to eat  
You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see  
But I have seen the same  
I know the shame in your defeat_

He was really good. At the chorus, I decided to join in.

_But I will hold on hope  
And I won't let you choke  
On the noose around your neck  
And I'll find strength in pain  
And I will change my ways  
I'll know my name as it's called again_

He stopped singing and turned off my music.

"You are really good. I can't believe Perkins doesn't have a way for you to showcase your talent. I believe they have band. Hope has said they don't even offer choir, let alone show choir," he said. I groaned.

"Then my life is officially over," I said. Terry laughed.

"You can come sing with the Warblers sometime. Hope does. And I'd love to hear that beautiful voice again. So will you? Please?" he begged. I blushed.

"I guess so," I answered. He smiled that gorgeous smile.

"Great. I should probably get to my dorm, and considering its on the complete other side of Dalton, I guess I'll leave now," he sighed.

"Okay," I fake pouted. He laughed, and stood up to walk out. But before he left, he walked back over to me, kissed my cheek, and then quickly left the room.

I smiled to myself, yet I had the strangest sense of déjà vu.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here's chapter 3! I really like this chapter :3 Anyway, I feel like I took forever to update, even though it's only been a couple days. I have an addiction to this story, so I just needed to upload today. And I would really like some reviews! I want to know what people think. I like constructive critisism. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 3! :) ~Emily**

**Discalimer: I do not own Glee or any characters on the show**

CHAPTER THREE

"Ok, so two boys from Dalton are into you? And it's your first day?" Hope asked after I told her what happened with Terry.

"Um, yes?" I answered. I didn't really think they _liked _me. I just thought they were being gentlemen. What else would you think if you knew the boy was from an academy? They're practically bred to be gentlemen.

"I'd go with Nick if I were you," Hope said.

"And why?" I asked.

"Well, he's super nice. And really cute. And his voice is just, oh my God, it's beautiful," she gushed.

"Then you can date him," I said plainly. She obviously didn't like this answer.

"No. He's so into you. And I will not ruin that, nor will I let any other girl at Perkins try to go for him," she answered.

"What are the odds any other girl would even like him?" I asked her.

"So you do like him," she teased. I rolled my eyes, and she continued, "Well, the Warblers are a big deal. Pretty much all of the girls at Perkins like one of them. Plus, Nick is one of their best singers, in my opinion, so that automatically makes him more attractive."

"Obviously," I teased her. She threw a pillow at me. I squealed and jumped out of the way.

"Wimp," Hope laughed.

XXX

The next day, I managed to get to my free period without getting lost. Hope had told me to wait for her after her class so we could spend our free time together.

"It's pretty nice outside. We are allowed to go study in the courtyard tables if you want to," Hope told me, with a smile I wasn't sure whether or not to trust on her face.

"Sure," I said suspiciously, and she dragged me outside.

We sat down at a table, and I started to grab some books so I could study. Hope grabbed her phone out of her bag and quickly texted someone before starting her studies with a really creepy smile on her face.

Not long after we started, I heard some other people enter the courtyard.

"Trent, I don't understand why we need to come out here when we can use the practice room to study away from everyone else," I heard a familiar voice complaining.. My face started to burn, and I continued reading my book, pretending not to notice.

"I wanted some fresh air," Trent had told him. Hope looked up from her book at the two Warblers.

"Trent! I didn't know you guys planned to study in the courtyard today!" she exclaimed. But it was very easy to tell she had texted him to come.

"What a surprise!" he said to her. "Mind if we sit with you ladies?"

"Not at all," Hope answered, her smile from before creeping back onto her face. The boys sat down with us, and we all began to study.

"Oh, crap," Hope suddenly said. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" Trent asked, clearly in the know of what was going on in Hope's head.

"I left my history in my locker. Come with me to get it?" she asked. Trent nodded, and they grabbed their things and left, leaving me alone with Nick.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Since yesterday? Pretty good," I laughed.

"I was just making sure you didn't go crashing into any other guys. Wouldn't want that pretty little head to get damaged," he said with a wink. My face turned a shade darker and I went back to studying.

Nick moved from his spot on the other side of the table to next to me. "Need help with anything? I know your new, and Perkins and Dalton are pretty in sync when it comes to our studies."

"Actually, I could use some help with this science. I've never really been the greatest at chemistry," I told him. He smiled, moving closer to me.

"Then I am happy to help."

XXX

At the end of the period, I had semi understood what Nick was explaining to me about chemistry. I had kept getting lost in his eyes when he looked at me, or had been listening to the sound of his voice rather than what he was saying.

After I had all my things packed up, Nick stopped me before I could head back to Perkins. "Hey, Andrea, can I, um, get your number? You know, in case you need more help in chemistry?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course. And I'm sure I will need it," I answered, and I wrote my number down on a sticky note with my name and a smiley face next to it. He took it and gave me a big smile.

"Thanks. And you should come to Warblers practice today. You didn't really stay the entire time yesterday, and it can get to be really fun," he said. I suddenly remembered all the moments I had with Terry the day before and felt guilty. _You aren't dating Nick,_ I reminded myself. I There was no reason I had to be guilty at all.

"Sure," I said, smiling and anticipating the end of the day.

I walked back into Perkins with the worlds goofiest grin on my face. Hope immediately ran to my side.

"It's the blazers, right?" she asked. I gave her a puzzled look.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"Girls are attracted to Dalton guys because of the blazers. And some guys, too, if they swing that way. But seriously, they just bring out this hot school boy look. It's so formal, and very attractive," she said with a wink. We both burst out laughing and walked to our next class together, with many girls giving us strange looks.

One girl stomped over to us with an annoyed look on her face. "What are you freaks laughing at?" she demanded, clearly irritated by our happiness.

"If you must know, Miss Whitfield, it is in fact none of your business, therefore you may turn your butt around and go back to where you were before," Hope said very officially, causing me to laugh despite the fact this girl was getting very annoyed with us.

"So you're the new girl?" she asked me, clearly ignoring Hope's remark.

"Yes, I'm Andrea Jennings," I introduced. The girl gave me a cold smile.

"I'm Cayla Whitfield. And I suggest you don't irritate me again, or we will have some serious issues," she said, and she then spun and walked back to a group of girls who were all watching the conversation intently.

"She just threatened me," I whispered to Hope as we started walking away.

"Yeah, and?" she whispered back.

"I just thought the school was zero-tolerance toward bullies," I told her.

"It is. Her daddy just buys her out of everything she does wrong," she said. This made me extremely mad. What no-bullying school allows a bully to buy her way out of wrong doings? It made me sick to even think about.

XXX

After school had finished, Hope and I raced to finish our homework in our dorm so we could get to the Warblers practice. Once we had most of that done, I fixed my hair and make-up, since there was nothing I could really do about the uniform, while Hope stood in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up, princess," she teased. I walked over to her and thumped her on the side of the head.

"Ready," I said in a sing-songy voice. She laughed and we quickly made our way to Dalton.

We were almost to the point of the school where Perkins stops and Dalton begins when Cayla stepped out of nowhere, bringing us to a complete stop.

"Where are you freaks going?" she sneered.

"None of your business," Hope snapped at her. Before the two could get into a fight, I heard someone call my name from down the hall. I looked around Cayla to see Terry walking towards us.

Cayla turned and saw this, too, and she immediately put a flirty smile on her face. "Terry Huffman, long time, no see," she said.

"Hi, Cayla," he said, not even glancing her way. Then, to me, he said, "Nick told us you guys were coming to practice. I decided to come find you, we wouldn't want that pretty little head of yours hitting off the ground again," he said with his dazzling smile, I blushed, while Cayla glared at him.

Terry took my hand and started to guide me around Cayla, and Hope followed. Cayla stood there, mouth agape, at us. I smirked at her, and when she turned to go to her dorm, Terry let go of my hand and the three of us continued to the practice in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapter four is here! Mostly because my lovely sister has been bugging me to update. Also, said lovely sister gave me a beautiful shoutout in her story. So, to return the favor, go read morgypooh123's story, Don't Mess With Kurt. It's lovely. Also, I realized I haven't been putting a disclaimer on the songs. So, yeah, I don't own any of the songs. **

**And, by the way, I've started putting the songs in by who-sings-what. This is just a helpful hint: Warblers singing means the Warblers without the soloist, and All Warblers means including the soloist.**

**Please review!**

**~Emily :)**

CHAPTER FOUR

Hope and I immediately took a seat once we got to the choir room, and we waited for the guys to warm up and start their rehearsal. I noticed Hope looking at a blonde guy standing by Nick and Trent, but I didn't question anything.

Soon, the guys got into a formation for the first song they were practicing. Terry and Nick were closer front center, so I guessed they had solos. The Warblers started to sing, and I was mesmerized.

**_Terry:_**

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time  
__**All Warblers:**__  
I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me  
__**Nick:**__  
I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
__**Nick and Terry:**__  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all  
__**Nick:**__  
I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  
Oh oh oh oh oh explode  
__**Terry:**__  
I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

At this part, Terry had looked over at me and winked, and I blushed. Nick saw me, and immediately glared at Terry.

_**Warblers:**__  
Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me_

**_Trent:_**_  
Hey hey hey!_

Hope and I cracked up at Trent's part, and he flashed us a giant smile.

**_Warblers:_**_  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh _

**_Trent:_**

_(I like it)_

**_Warblers_**_  
Don't stop me _

**_Trent:_**

_have a good time good time_

**_Warblers:_**_  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh Alright_

**_Nick:_**_  
I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man out of you  
__**All Warblers:**__  
Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all_

La la la la laaaa  
La la la la  
La la laa laa laa laaa  
La la laa la la la la la laaa

The song ended, and I loved every minute of it. The Warblers were great performers, and, from their beautiful singing to their amazing dancing, I was beginning to understand why they were such a big deal.

Nick walked over to me, grabbed my hands, and pulled me off the couch. "Do you want to join in on the next number?" he asked. I blushed.

"I shouldn't intrude on your rehearsal," I answered, then noticing he was still holding my hands, causing my face to burn even more. He pulled me over to the group of guys conversing amongst themselves.

"Hope does it all the time. One number. Please?" he asked, giving me a pouty face. His adorableness overcame me, because I suddenly found myself nodding. "Okay. Any songs you know by heart?"

"Stay With Me?" I questioned, just to see if he knew it.

"There are a couple different songs with that name, Andrea," Nick teased.

"Breathe Electric," I laughed. The guys, obviously knowing this one, got into a formation and started to sing, and I smiled knowing I would get to perform, even if it was only for Hope.

**_ Andrea:_**

_Feels like we've walked into the circus  
Where everyone is friendly  
Only on the surface_

It felt so good to be singing. I hadn't even practiced since choir at my old school. It was just so natural to be singing, especially with Nick.

**_Nick:_**_  
They like to think we pay attention  
But I think I should mention  
It's a common misconception_

Nick walked over to me, his angelic voice echoing ringing clear, he took my hands with his and we both spun, causing me to laugh. He smiled and we continued singing.

_**Nick and Andrea:**__  
We don't stop, we don't care  
With our hands up in the atmosphere_

**_Nick:_**_  
To think we pay attention  
Is a common misconception_

**_Nick and Andrea:_**_  
It's been so long and I've been here  
Waiting just to get you near  
__**Andrea and all Warblers:**__  
Stay with me  
I know you and I belong like this together baby  
All the while we go out  
They can run their mouths  
But they don't understand  
All they do is pretend  
__**Nick:**__  
They wait for a negative reaction  
To get their satisfaction  
And justify their actions_

**_Andrea:_**_  
We stay away and do our own thing  
Haters keep on hating, we'll just keep on dancing  
__**Nick and Andrea:**__  
We don't stop, we dont care  
With our hands up in the atmosphere_

**_Andrea:_**_  
Haters keep on hating, we'll just keep on dancing  
It's been so long and I've been here  
Waiting just to get you near  
__**Warblers:**__  
Stay with me  
I know you and I belong like this together baby  
All the while we go out  
They can run their mouths  
But they don't understand  
All they do is pretend  
__**Andrea:**__  
If I had a dollar for every time they stared  
It would be worth it, I'd be a millionaire  
And if I could pay them in how much I care  
It wouldn't get them anywhere  
__**Nick:**__  
If I had a dollar for every time they stared  
It would be worth it, I'd be a millionaire  
And if I could pay them in how much I care  
It wouldn't get them anywhere  
__**Nick and Andrea:**__  
Stay with me  
I know you and I belong like this together baby  
All the while we go out  
They can run their mouths  
But they don't understand  
All they do is pretend_

After the song was over, and I had danced as best as I could, but I could do nothing to keep up with the guys, Nick enveloped me in a big hug, picking me up off the ground and spinning me around.

"You didn't tell me you were such a good singer!" he exclaimed after putting me down. I smiled, but I saw Terry out of the corner of my eye, looking very distraught, and my smile quickly vanished. Nick noticed this. "Is something wrong?" he whispered.

"No, I'm just going to get back to my dorm. I really need to catch up with the rest of the kids in my classes, so I should probably study," I told him. He frowned.

"Okay, well I'll text you later," he said. I just smiled and nodded, and then I left to get back to my room, this time knowing I had my key.

XXX

When Hope got back, she was completely furious.

"What were you thinking?" she scolded. I winced.

"I just needed to leave," I said.

"Nick was going to make a move. I could tell. Especially from that hug," she told me.

"Well, he can just wait. I hate making Terry upset when Nick and I have moment. And at the same time, I don't want Nick to be sad if something happens between me and Terry. Both of these boys have shown interest, but neither have initiated anything. I just don't know how I feel, and it's all moving way to fast. I'm dizzy, Hope, and I just need time to think this all through," I ranted to her. She looked completely speechless.

"I'll stop pressuring you," was all she said before I grabbed my headphones.

I just wanted to forget about the world for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Am I the only one that thought Glee on Thursday was perfection? I'm in love with the Warblers. Hunter and Sebastian are just perfect, so I've added them to the story. Any suggestions for other characters to be added?**

**Also, if anyone has any suggestions for songs they want a character or characters to sing, please feel free to tell me in the reviews! I'm seriously running out of ideas for songs, so that would be great!**

**A lot of Nick and Andrea moments in this chapter! Next chapter will have more Terry, I promise!**

**Reviews are very appreciated! Thanks guys! ~Emily :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs in this chapter!**

CHAPTER FIVE

I woke up in the middle of the night from a terrible nightmare. I couldn't even remember what it was about; I just knew I was scared.

I immediately grabbed my phone, hoping some light may calm me down. I saw that I missed a text; it probably came after I fell asleep.

I opened the message and I saw it was from Nick.

**Are you sure nothing's wrong? -Nick**

I was thinking about answering, but he was probably asleep. I tried talking myself out of it, but I just couldn't.

**Can you talk now? I completely understand if you're asleep, but I really need someone to talk to right now. -Andrea**

I grabbed my headphones from my nightstand and started to play some music on my phone when I got a reply, which I hadn't expected in the middle of the night.

**I wasn't really sleeping. Now I'm wide awake. And completely free to talk. What's up, Night Owl? ;) -Nick**

I silently laughed, and I looked over at Hope's bed to see if she had heard me. She didn't even stir.

**I just had a horrible nightmare. I need something to calm me down. -Andrea**

I was just about to fall back asleep when my phone vibrated on my bed, I picked it up to see a call from Nick. I grabbed my phone and went into the bathroom so Hope wouldn't hear and I answered. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Night Owl," he said in a whisper. I giggled.

"Why did you call me? I'm hiding in the bathroom so Hope doesn't wake up," I whispered.

"Well, you said you needed something to calm you down. I called to sing you a lullaby. So just put in your headphones or something so you can fall asleep in your bed and not the bathroom floor," he told me. I did as I was told, smiling like an idiot, and thankful no one could see my face right now.

He began to sing, and I felt like I was going to cry; his voice was that beautiful.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

__"Thank you so much," I told him, glad he couldn't see the idiotic smile on my face, and the tears running down my cheeks.

"I didn't want to waste your time on the whole song, but I'm glad you liked it. Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked.

"Yes, and thank you again. That was amazing," I said.

"Well you deserve someone who is there for you, so I figured," he trailed off what he was saying. He then said he had to go since he almost woke up his roommate. I said goodbye and fell back asleep, this time a much more peaceful one.

XXX

The next day, Hope and I decided we would have lunch in the courtyard since it was nice out. We sat down and began to eat our food, which I had discovered that I liked much more than public school food.

"I think Trent said something about a 'surprise' Warblers performance here today. I couldn't be more happy Dalton and Perkins have the same lunch period," Hope told me as we started to eat. I smiled.

"Did he say who was singing?" I asked. She shook her head.

"He wouldn't tell me. Said it was 'part of the surprise,' since he wasn't supposed to tell me in the first place," Hope laughed.

"As long as we get to watch, I don't care," I told her, smiling like crazy at the thought of possibly hearing Nick sing again.

As more people started filing into the courtyard, the rumor of the Warblers performance probably spreading throughout both Dalton and Perkins, I started to look for any familiar faces of the Warbler boys.

Hope nudged me, and I saw that Trent, Nick, and the blonde Hope was eyeing up yesterday walk into the courtyard, smiling and laughing like they would just be having lunch like everyone else. They noticed where Hope and I were sitting and walked over to sit with us.

"Hey, girls," Trent said, sitting across from Hope. Nick sat by him, and the blonde, with a blush creeping onto his face, sat by Hope.

"Hey, bro," Hope told him. Trent laughed.

"Andrea, I don't think you met Jeff yet," he said, gesturing to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Jeff, obviously," the boy laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Jeff," I said. Nick laughed, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jeff is insane. In no world is it 'nice' to meet Jeff," he explained.

"I see how it is, then," Jeff huffed. He then stood up, walked over to Nick, and sat down next to him, throwing his arm around Nick's shoulders. "Hey, Boo!" he then shouted, causing everyone in the courtyard to look over at the two boys.

Nick pushed Jeff, now crying in hysterics, off of him and to the ground. Jeff stayed there for a good five minutes, just laughing.

"He really is insane," I said, causing Trent, Nick, and Hope to laugh as well.

"Jeff, everyone already thinks we're gay, did you really have to push it?" Nick asked Jeff, who was still on the ground. Jeff then popped up, adding a little jump to it as well.

"Yes," he said, giving Nick a really creepy smile.

"Why do people think you're gay?" I asked, with a horrified expression on my face.

"Well, it's not actually uncommon at Dalton, plus we're really close. And roommates," Jeff told me, once again putting his arm around Nick again. This time Nick just rolled his eyes.

"I thought so at first," Hope said, causing all of us just to burst out laughing.

Soon a boy, a quite attractive one, too, walked over. "You guys ready?" he asked the boys. The trio of clowns immediately calmed themselves down.

"Yes, Sebastian," the three of them said in a monotone voice. The boy, Sebastian, started to laugh.

"Just remember it's on Hunter's cue, so be sure to look for that," he said, and walked away.

"Thank you, captain we-already-knew-that," Jeff said, but Sebastian obviously hadn't heard him because he had kept walking. "I guess we should get going. See you later, girlies!" he exclaimed, causing me and Hope to laugh.

The boys walked away, and Hope and I waited for the performance to start. Soon, we heard the cue shouted by a boy on the other side of the courtyard.

"Am I the only one in the mood for some Queen?" he shouted, and all the Warblers gathered into a formation in the middle of the courtyard. The boy who had shouted the cue, Hunter, was at the front, and I was disappointed it wasn't Nick.

The boys began to sing the intro to "Crazy Little Thing Called Love," and Hope and I stood up and started cheering, as did everyone else in the courtyard.

**_Hunter:_**

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This (This Thing) called love  
(Called Love)  
It cries (Like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (Woo Woo)  
It jives (Woo Woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love_

By this point, the boys had started to do some simple moves, which was nothing compared to what they could normally do, but it had fit with the song, so I didn't complain. I saw Terry take the front, and I was happy I'd get to at least hear him sing.__

**_Terry:_**_  
There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat  
__**Hunter:**__  
I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
__**Terry:**__  
I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love  
__**All Warblers:**__  
This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love_

When the performance was over, Hope and I were cheering and laughing. The courtyard began to clear out, and we walked over to the boys.

"Why weren't you guys dancing like you usually do?" Hope asked Trent. Trent shrugged.

"Ask the captain," he said, pointing to Hunter. Hunter heard this and walked over.

"Ask me what? Because I don't do autographs," he said. I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was really a snob. Hope disregarded his comment.

"You guys are amazing dancers! Why wouldn't you put that to use?" she asked. Hunter gave her an annoyed look.

"It didn't go with the song. And you, Perkins girl, should not be telling me what and what not to do with the Warblers. It is my decision whether or not you and your friend here can come to the practices," he snapped. He then stormed off, muttering something about needing to feed his cat.

"Geez, someone's on his man period," Hope said. I couldn't help it, I laughed until my sides hurt.

"That was perfect, Hope, darling," Trent laughed. He then noticed something behind me, and started smiling. I turned and saw a guy, about our age, but not in a Dalton uniform.

"So, when did the Warblers stray away from top 40 songs?"

**A/N Oooh I wonder who the stranger is? Tell me who you think this mysterious non-Dalton boy is! :) ~Emily**


End file.
